


Deeper Than A Shell

by Sunnycup_Soo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A cute penguin, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Kidnapping, Chanhun if you squint really hard, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnycup_Soo/pseuds/Sunnycup_Soo
Summary: Kyungsoo is a merman who frequents a faraway island just to get away. All he has are the waves, the sand, and his close penguin friend to keep him company. He never thought he would encounter a human. Let alone one like Jongin.





	Deeper Than A Shell

**Author's Note:**

> After months and months, I'm finally cross posting this. Thank you to the person who prompted this and let me expand on your beautiful idea. Also thank you to all the people who helped me edit and gave me some much needed feedback! This is honestly the most fun I've spent working on a fic. I really hope you guys can enjoy it the same way I had while writing it.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Sohyun’s favorite color is pink, so we want pink shells, not coral.”

Puzzled, Atlas tilts his head to the side, staring up at Kyungsoo with his tiny, indigo colored eyes. He makes a short whistling noise in response, to which Kyungsoo chuckles. Atlas tosses the unwanted mollusk from his beak.

“It’s alright. Sometimes, I forget about things too.”

They’re sprawled out on the seashore, going through the seashells they’ve collected so far. Every month, Kyungsoo and Atlas spend a week looking for the best ones they can find, along with the prettiest of gemstones. They carefully put together a crown, specially made for the kingdom’s princess. The pair always spend a lot of time on the project, making sure to have it delivered at the beginning of each month. This upcoming month is even more precious than usual because the Princess’ birthday is arriving. 

Kyungsoo’s fins lazily splash against the shallow water, making wet sand splatter behind him. The weather is especially warm today, and the sun feels good against his tail. The light reflects a steel, midnight blue over his dark and silvery scales.

Atlas starts to sing.

The merman hums along. He takes a break from sorting through the shells to roll over onto his back, welcoming the friendly heat over his tanning skin. There was a time where his skin was much paler, similar to the Princess’ own. That is only a memory now. 

Nowadays, Kyungsoo spends a lot of time closer to the surface of the ocean. It is something merpeople tend to avoid due to a fear of humans, and wrinkling of skin.   
Kyungsoo is less caring about these things. He makes it his own mission to be as far apart from everyone else as he possibly can. The only exception is when he ventures off to deliver the crowns he makes. Even then, he is quite sure no one is aware that he is responsible for their creation. Not even the regals themselves. 

Kyungsoo also knows that no one else in the kingdom can handcraft embellishments as lovely as he can. This is a trait he is proud of. Because of this, it is best he remain anonymous. It makes his items even more valuable, and special. 

At this very moment, he envisions rose petal tellin mollusks, and the purest of white baby ear shells. He will pair them with ivory epitonium shells, and use morganite gems as well as rose pink tourmaline for decorative accents. To top it all off, he will dust the crown with some of the silver zircon mineral he has recently found. This is to give the crown a glittering presentation. The Princess will love it for sure. He wonders if he should add a forehead piece.

His thoughts are soon cut off when Atlas abruptly stops his singing.

“What’s wrong, little guy?” Kyungsoo asks. He leans up onto his elbows, watching as Atlas ignores him, and begins to peep. The penguin’s attention is directed at something to the right of the merman, so Kyungsoo turns his head. 

He sees another person, only a few feet away. Not another merperson, either. There stands a man. A _human _, if Kyungsoo’s existing knowledge is anything to go by. From stories and illustrations, in addition to the times he has seen human ships, the man is everything Kyungsoo has imagined.__

__The man seems tall. Kyungsoo has nothing to compare it to, since he has never seen a human this close on any previous occasion. He has also never realized that humans would have such flawless skin. The man has a warm, tawny tone about him that blows Kyungsoo’s tan out of the water. He wears nothing but a thick, mesh-like fabric that hangs low on his hips. The material appears shredded, as if it is not meant to be adorned that way. It also seems to be weaved with some sort of vine, and leaves. The merman cannot help but let his sight linger on the skin below the man’s hip bones. His chin length hair falls in a rich chestnut brown, some of it catching into viridian washed eyes. Eyes that Kyungsoo finds himself getting lost in._ _

__As the two stare at each other, Kyungsoo thinks this man is more beautiful than any illustration he has ever seen. In fact, the merman believes that the other man might hold a beauty similar to, if not more magnificent than, Kyungsoo’s own people._ _

__Atlas continues to make peeping sounds, and before Kyungsoo can say anything, the penguin is waddling towards the man. There is a tentative hobble in the animal’s step, but the merman can sense joy from him. This is odd, because Atlas is usually shy and timid amongst anyone that is not Kyungsoo himself. The penguin begins circling the human’s feet, while the other two watch with confusion. After a moment, the human hesitantly bends down, his hand reaching out to pet the penguin. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, Atlas seems to take comfort in the human’s movements._ _

__“Who are you?” asks the man. He does not hold back from caressing Atlas as he acknowledges the merman._ _

__Kyungsoo sits up properly, an incredulous expression painting his face. He does not feel threatened because Atlas seems to take a liking to the stranger. Still, the merman believes the given question should belong to himself. The shore of this island practically belongs to him. He usually encounters animals like those of Atlas’ kind, as well as other birds, and semi-aquatic species. But never humans. He specifically chooses this area as it is unlikely any of his people would travel so far from the kingdom to come here. Likewise, it is even further away from anywhere humans dwell._ _

__

__The man pauses for a second. “You have a tail.”_ _

__“I do.”_ _

__“You are a… merperson?”_ _

__Kyungsoo confirms this with a proud nod. “I am.”_ _

__He has always been told to stay away from humans. Gruesome tales have been told of how humans seek to capture merpeople for their scales, or somehow, their voices. Kyungsoo knows he has a nice voice, and has always been complimented on his singing. His silvering tale is also rare amongst his people, who commonly have blue or green ones. With such characteristics, he is always warned to remain attentive of his surroundings._ _

__With his head, he motions toward the way the man is interacting with Atlas. “He seems to have taken a liking to you. Atlas isn’t usually like this.” The man has settled onto his bottom, legs crossed, as the penguin calmly lies relaxed on his stomach beside him, eyes closed. “With strangers, I mean.”_ _

__The human hums, and observes the penguin. He smiles, showing an array of beautiful teeth that are brighter than pearls. “Hello, Atlas.”_ _

__The penguin replies with a soft, growling noise._ _

__“Who are you, then?” Kyungsoo questions._ _

__“My name is...Jongin.”_ _

__

__***_ _

__It turns out that Jongin has no clue on how he got on the island. Moreover, he has no recollection of who he is, besides his name._ _

__“I woke up along the shore. The animals I’ve encountered so far seem to take a liking to me, though.”_ _

__Kyungsoo nods as they sit by a large rock. Well, Jongin sits on it, his toes lingering in the clear water. They eat mangos that one of the tree animals helped them get. Merpeople are not exactly knowledgeable in land animals, and Jongin is not any better. He says that they give him familiarity, joking that he must have bonded closely with them in his past life as a fellow animal. Kyungsoo cannot help but perceive Jongin’s imagination as endearing. Atlas sits beside the human while happily snacking over a pile of krill he found._ _

__“I did not realize they would be so fond of your people.”_ _

__Jongin takes a bite out of his mango, and ponders over Kyungsoo’s words. “Why do you say that?”_ _

__“I have heard stories. My father once told me they like to hunt sharks for their fins. My mother said that when she was younger, an entire kingdom was ruined because they deposited monstrous amounts of land oil into our ocean. Many marine animals fell ill, and some perished.”_ _

__Jongin swallows. He looks down at his toes that curl in the water. His eyebrows knit in disappointment. “That is sad to learn,” he says. He looks at Kyungsoo, who is reaching over to share a piece of his mango with Atlas._ _

__“Its delicious, right buddy?” The penguin brays in delight, taking the food in excitedly. Kyungsoo chuckles. “Merpeople do not get to eat things like this, often. Especially ones who are nothing like me, and avoid traveling to the coast. Plus, they are not nearly as easy to consume underwater. Our palates prefer salty things, anyway. Seaweed is our staple.”_ _

__“I see…” Jongin sets his own mango into his lap, appearing to contemplate what he should say next. “Do you believe that all humans are bad?”_ _

__Kyungsoo bites into some of his fruit. He wonders why Jongin would find his opinion so important. “Frankly, I am not sure what to believe. I am more curious, than I am judgemental,” he shrugs. “You do not seem too bad.”_ _

__“Well that’s the thing, isn’t it? I don’t seem so, but I can’t remember my past. What if I was someone who enjoyed hunting for shark fins?” Jongin doesn’t even flinch when Atlas leans over. and starts to pick at his food._ _

__“I hardly believe that.” Kyungsoo squints in the penguin’s direction. “That is not nice, Atlas.”_ _

__The penguin ignores his friend, and Jongin giggles. “It’s alright. There’s plenty where that came from.”_ _

__Kyungsoo grins. “See? There is no way a shark hunter would giggle.”_ _

__Jongin only half smiles. “So...What’s it like? Having no choice but to be in the water all the time. Do you ever wish to walk on land?”_ _

__“Sometimes,” Kyungsoo admits, feeling a bit wistful. “I like to explore a lot. One day, I’d like to say I have traveled the entire ocean. I know I could do it. I just do not know anyone who I can do it with.” Kyungsoo avoids lingering on the thought. Friends are not abundant in his life to begin with. There is Chanyeol, back home, but they do not communicate as much as he would like to. Or at all, really. Kyungsoo is only to blame for it. “Do you even have a place to rest when night comes?”_ _

__“I can always ask one of the land animals. I think the sea lions are most fond of me.” Jongin pauses. “Well, I guess they aren't completely land animals…”_ _

__“Regardless, I hardly doubt you could sleep with them. They like to pile on top of each other. They are very heavy.”_ _

__“I could always build a fire on the beach, and sleep beside it.”_ _

__Kyungsoo’s eyes rake over Jongin’s exposed skin. He tries his best not to stare for too long. “Surely, you would still get cold. Do humans not wear more apparel?”_ _

__Jongin shrugs. “For some reason, I can sense that my body is in tune with the weather.”_ _

__The merman has no response to that. It sounds odd coming from the human, but then again, Kyungsoo does not have much existing information about humans, anyway. “Then, you would have to know how far the tide comes in at night. Also, the light would attract night predators. There are many that I know of, and many that I’m ignorant of, I am sure. Either way, I do not believe you’d wish to encounter any,” Kyungsoo warns._ _

__Jongin pouts. “Then what do you suppose I do?”_ _

__Kyungsoo and Atlas share a look._ _

__***_ _

__

__Kyungsoo returns to shore a bit after dawn. He carries with him a small sack of sardines, knowing Atlas and his family will appreciate the breakfast. When he arrives at their dwelling, there is something missing._ _

__More specifically, someone._ _

__Jongin._ _

__“Where did he go?” Kyungsoo asks, setting down the food. Atlas’ little brothers and sisters quickly go for the sack, rejoicing over the free treat. Atlas tilts his head, flapping his fins to his sides so as to say he does not know of the human’s whereabouts. “Lets just hope he had not decided to sleep with the sealions, after all. He would surely regret that decision,” the merman murmurs._ _

__Kyungsoo decides to locate him on his own. He prays Jongin hadn’t gone off into the forest, because then, Kyungsoo would be of no help at all. He takes the time to ponder over the possibilities on how Jongin made it to this island._ _

__The logic of the situation is lost Kyungsoo. A human on an island where Kyungsoo is positive no other humans live. An island far away from any human civilization. If Jongin simply washed up on the shore, he had to have still been fairly close to the area. There is no practical way he could have survived the storm otherwise._ _

__Luckily, it is not long before Kyungsoo discovers the long legged male. He lies in a bed of enormous taro leaves. His face is peaceful as he sleeps. Kyungsoo imagines the sound of wisped puffs of air where Jongin’s lips have slightly parted, over the light crashing of the waves behind him._ _

__The forest is closer to the ocean on this side of the island, and for a second, Kyungsoo begins to agonize over possible situations. There has been no harm done, but he cannot help but think about dangers Jongin could have encountered. He rests so close to the trees, where, as far as Kyungsoo is concerned, unknown threats reside. He is also too close to the water, where the tide could have dragged him in. Or worse._ _

__Jongin’s presence is a peculiar one, indeed._ _

__***_ _

__

__“It's okay, Kyungsoo. We’ll be fine, I promise,” Jongin says as they walk through the forest. Well, Jongin walks. Kyungsoo has his arms tightly bound around the other as he carries the merman deeper into the island._ _

__Despite his fear of being attacked by an unfamiliar creature, or getting lost in the trees, the experience is exciting for Kyungsoo. He never imagined he would be able to explore land this way. Or any way, for that matter._ _

__Furthermore, he gathers solace from Jongin’s arms. He did not expect for the human to have strength capable of lifting him up. Kyungsoo is very aware of weight difference between water and land. Based on appearance alone, it is no secret that merpeople weigh more than an average human because of their tails. Surprisingly, Jongin does not seem to be struggling at all._ _

__At Kyungsoo’s lack of response, Jongin continues. “Like I told you before, I've already done quite a bit of exploring on my own time. There's something I think you'll love.”_ _

__They pass through varying woodland areas. Some with thick trees, and floors draped in calf-length flowers. Jongin giggles every time a plant tickles his legs. Sometimes, they cross over emptier areas, where there is only dirt, and maybe short grass. Kyungsoo wonders how the dirt must feel under Jongin’s feet. If the soil touches his soles more pleasantly than the warm sand on the beach should._ _

__Kyungsoo could be crazy, but it seems as if everything Jongin comes into contact with becomes more vibrant and alive. The thought does not surprise him. Despite Jongin’s quirkiness, and the enthusiastic nature Kyungsoo has come to grow fond, Jongin is pleasant to be around. It is challenging for Kyungsoo to imagine someone disliking him. In fact, there have been moments where he finds himself wishing that Jongin’s inevitable departure will not come. He mentally orders himself to abandon these thoughts._ _

__The clearing of trees allows the two to have a better view of their path. Kyungsoo can faintly hear the movement of water. The sound makes him feel relieved, seeing as merpeople are not meant to be away from water for long periods of a time. He and Jongin have been traveling for about thirty minutes, and Kyungsoo can already feel his skin prickling from dryness._ _

__Jongin smiles upon hearing the sound as well, and Kyungsoo figures that they must be close to their destination. Soon, they reach a clearing. The merman is met with one of the most beautiful sites he has ever laid his eyes upon._ _

__“What is this?” Kyungsoo asks, expression filled with wonder. He gapes up at Jongin, their faces hardly inches apart._ _

__“Its called a brook. Isn’t it pretty?”_ _

__“Indeed,” Kyungsoo responds breathlessly, taking in all the characteristics of their surroundings. There is a small waterfall, the force of the stream light enough that a person could sit under it without hurting themselves. It lightly showers the stones, some which are graciously covered in pink and green moss. Some of the stones are translucent, shining tiny reflections of light in the secluded area. There are small groups of lily pads littered over the water, covered by lotuses with the faint colorants of azure and azalia. What steals Kyungsoo’s breath the most is the pigment of the water itself. It gives the impression that someone had bathed heliotrope flowers in the ripples, and having never removed them, stained the water with their purple hue_ _

__“Would you like to go in?”_ _

__Kyungsoo nods his head in reply._ _

__Jongin brings Kyungsoo closer to the water. He carefully crouches down, settling Kyungsoo on a flat, clear stone. It’s smooth, and cold under the merman’s tail. Kyungsoo studies the water, its lavender tint beckoning to him. He has never seen anything like it; only accustomed to the wonders he has met in the ocean so far. This is magical._ _

__“Are you sure it is safe? Are we supposed to…?” Kyungsoo pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, staring up at Jongin._ _

__Jongin blinks, and wordlessly stares at Kyungsoo with his mouth agape. He inhales, and Kyungsoo watches as the other’s chest moves, a bit perplexed by the weird behavior. The human shakes his head, then instantaneously, pulls a grin, his eyelids crinkling at corners. “I’m a little hurt,” he says, his expression proving otherwise. He rests a hand over the left side of his chest. “How could you think I would be willing to put you in danger?”_ _

__“We just met two and a half days ago,” Kyungsoo retorts. Secretly, the merman feels himself trusting Jongin. He does not really have a legitimate reason to trust him, besides the fact that island animals, including Atlas, take a natural liking towards him. It is uncharacteristic for Kyungsoo, yet he cannot bring himself to distrust the human, either. Jongin has been nothing but kind. Kinder than anyone he has ever met. Never quick to judge, always open-minded, always sharing that broad, pretty smile of his. But, a part of Kyungsoo is telling him that it's possible Jongin could have ulterior motives. Realistically, it is not an irrational way of thinking. Maybe Kyungsoo has come so quickly to like the human because he hardly puts an effort to communicate with other people in the first place. Nevertheless, Jongin is _easy _to like.___ _

____“I went out into the forest, all on my own, and brought you and Atlas so much fruit yesterday. I think that counts for something.” Jongin half whines. “A token of my appreciation of our friendship. A blossoming friendship.”_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo gives him a small smile, an outline of heart shaped lips. “I believe the key word is ‘blossoming’.”_ _ _ _

____“I carried you all the way over here, didn’t I? You know, you’re heavier than I thought you’d be. Maybe I should lay off on sharing treats, after all.” Jongin’s tries to hide another grin. Kyungsoo imagines teeth clenching behind scrunched lips._ _ _ _

____The merman scoffs playfully, pretending to be offended before quickly maneuvering his body so he can dive into the water._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo is soon welcomed by the purple hues, relieved to be enveloped in the cool body of water. He scans his surroundings and spots floating flowers, and stray petals. His sight is clearer than the sun’s form on a summery day. There are some fish swimming around in small schools which Kyungsoo recognizes as tetras. They manifest as the most beautiful he has ever seen, with scales painted pastel shades of blues, pinks, and greens. Facing downwards, Kyungsoo can see the bottom of the pool. The sand there sparkles, and the merman wonders if this is a magical setting._ _ _ _

____The water is different from the sea’s. Less salty, and a bit warmer. Although not used to it, Kyungsoo likes it. There is the shallow sound of a splash, and the sensation rocks his body a little. There is also the sound of water whirling, as tiny bubbles upsurge to the surface. He turns around, and there is Jongin, with his pretty smile, and pretty cheeks. Jongin does not smile often with his mouth closed, but Kyungsoo feels that it suits him, still. Kyungsoo would not mind staying for a while._ _ _ _

____He looks down, and realizes Jongin has taken off his clothing. Jongin does not seem to be bothered, but the other turns around and glides away. He pretends to inspect other parts of the area, trying to subdue the heat in his face that the water cannot even help._ _ _ _

____After swimming around and exploring, Kyungsoo finds shells that he might deem good enough for crown making. He rests on a smooth, vast stone that sits off into a corner inside the brook. It slightly indents outwardly, and his silvery tail hangs off it while his fins sway under the water._ _ _ _

____Jongin still plays in the water, amused as some of the fish trail after him, everywhere he goes. Kyungsoo chuckles, watching Jongin laughs as he pretends to swim away from them, and they all start to chase after him. They swirl around his legs excitedly, making Jongin giggle, probably ticklish to the sensation. They will have to bring Atlas the next time they visit._ _ _ _

____Next time._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo should not get carried away. He continues to focus on his shells, but soon enough, his thoughts wander off again. They are about Jongin._ _ _ _

____He surveys said person, who is now resting on his back, eyes closed as he floats in the water. The sun hits his skin, making it glow. For a second, Kyungsoo thinks he can see glittery specks reflecting off of his body._ _ _ _

____What surprises Kyungsoo is how well Jongin can swim. He must have practiced as a human. Not only is he a good swimmer, but a strong one. He is not quite as fast as Kyungsoo, but definitely close in speed. The merperson did not know that legs could be such a powerful asset in water._ _ _ _

____Even so, something troubles Kyungsoo. Jongin’s ability to breathe while submerged for so long is uncanny. He does not doubt that humans cannot hold their breath underwater for a long time. In spite of that, Kyungsoo was taught extensively about humans while he was growing up. One thing he does know, is that they are simply not equipped to be able to breathe underwater. Jongin held his breath for so long without any sign of difficulty. He did not even swim up to the surface until the first time Kyungsoo did, which the merman estimates to have been about six minutes. It is strange to Kyungsoo, but he decides not to bring it up to the other. Maybe humans have stronger lungs than he thought._ _ _ _

____Jongin calmly backstrokes towards him. His eyes are closed, still. There is a peaceful countenance on his face. His hair fans out under him, and Kyungsoo has to remind himself to breathe. Jongin is the definition of beauty._ _ _ _

____When he reaches the stone, he hoists himself onto it, careful not to disturb the pile of shells that Kyungsoo is sorting._ _ _ _

____“It’s hard to express why, but this place makes me feel at home. I feel like it is important for me to safekeep, and treat with care,” he expresses. Kyungsoo does not respond, so Jongin continues. “Did you know that the ocean that surrounds us is the largest one?”_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo perks up at this,. “You mean to say that there is more than one ocean?”_ _ _ _

____Jongin nods. “Of course! This island is on the Pacific Ocean.” His face morphs into one of concentration. “I think there are four? Five. I forgot that we are now supposed to recognize the body of water around Antarctica as an ocean.”_ _ _ _

____“Pacific… Antarctica?” Kyungsoo mimics the word, questioningly. He says the words slowly. “How do you know this?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know. I just do.” Jongin says this in a tone that matches how confused Kyungsoo is feeling. “Maybe I learned it before the accident, and this just means my memory is returning?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe,” Kyungsoo responds, peering up at Jongin. He tries to push his dark hair away from his forehead, already knowing the action would be in vain as it flops right back against his eyebrows. Jongin is not even paying attention, seemingly losing himself in thought while surveying the water._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____“The crown is coming along nicely. What do you think, Atlas?”_ _ _ _

____The penguin makes a delighted noise, and flaps his fins._ _ _ _

____He has been spending a lot of time and concentration on the project. Atlas and Jongin have been a great help, saving him many hours by finding supplies for him so he can stay behind and continue making fixes to his arrangement. The crown must be delivered soon._ _ _ _

____Jongin finds Kyungsoo’s work fascinating. Oftentimes, he will quietly watch the merman do his work. Kyungsoo never comments on this, but he secretly thinks it is funny. It is one of the rare times that Jongin is not talking about anything and everything. Sometimes, Kyungsoo will look up and catch Jongin staring at _him _. Jongin never seems to feel embarrassed or ashamed. He will hold his gaze, and it does not end until Kyungsoo feels like the moment is too intense to hold on to.___ _ _ _

______Jongin likes to tie his hair up by twisting part of the half top of his hair up, and sticking sturdy stems of two flower on each side to hold it together. The pseudanthium of each stem still show, adding to Jongin’s endearing demeanor. This keeps his hair from falling into his face. It also makes it harder to avoid eye contact with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______By now, Jongin has long discarded his old garb for something else. To Kyungsoo’s dismay, the long legged male now walks around with a skirt of leaves, a flower belt lining his hips. Still, he cannot say the attire does not suit Jongin. He is beautiful and radiant as ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two make a habit of having their meals together. On some occasions, they even join Atlas’ family. They love Jongin’s company. Kyungsoo suspects it is not only because of his aura, but because of the fact that he is constantly bringing them treats from the inner parts of the island that he likes to explore._ _ _ _ _ _

______The human also starts to bring up more memories, and he shares the dreams he has with Kyungsoo. Much to Kyungsoo’s protests, Jongin still spends his nights in the spot alongside the island where Kyungsoo first found him sleeping._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin tells him about the faces, and the people he sees. He explains how he feels like he has a strong connection with them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I get the feeling that they do something significant, and I do, too. I just don’t know what.” Jongin shakes his head, looking discouraged with himself. “My heart feels burdened with responsibility.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think I know what you mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo and Jongin visit the brook a lot. They do not forget to bring Atlas along, whenever his mother allows him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin and Atlas are currently playing with children turtles. It sounds silly, but this is what Kyungsoo calls them in his head because they seem too big to be called hatchlings anymore. Their mother watches from afar, resting on the stone Kyungsoo sat on when he and Jongin first visited the area together._ _ _ _ _ _

______The merman is searching underwater for something else to add to Sohyun’s crown. He officially completed it yesterday, but he feels like there is something missing. He wants it to be perfect. It is a gift for the Princess’ birthday, afterall._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wonders if there might be anything lining the walls behind the waterfall. It would not hurt to check, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Anything for the Princess._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo swims to the surface of the water, and starts to close in on the light stream of water that trickles rapidly from the stones above._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh look, its Kyungsoo!” Jongin calls out. “Where have you been hiding?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Somewhere where there is peace and quiet,” Kyungsoo retorts, glancing over his shoulder. Jongin sticks his tongue out, and Kyungsoo’s lips break into a full beam, flashing white teeth and pink gums._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reaches in, and feels against the walls. All he feels is the rough texture of the rock. He decides he is going to have to see what he is in front of him in order to find any success, so he pushes himself through the stream so he is in a position where the water does not shower him. Or at least, as much as the space allows him to._ _ _ _ _ _

______His primary senses prove correct, when he finds that there is nothing. His dips deeper into the water, submerging himself once again. His hands continue to feel at the wall as he moves down, his vision only allowing him to see the dark hue of the stone before the foam at the end of the disrupts his vision. He is about to give up altogether, thinking that his idea was foolish in the first place, when his hand slips through something. Confused, he lets himself sink deeper._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gasps, audibly. It makes fat bubbles escape from his mouth. “What is this,” he whispers to himself. It is an opening that leads into a short tunnel, big enough for him to swim through. He sees small gemstones scattered along the walls in random places. They shine a bit, bringing some light. It seems to lead to more water, and Kyungsoo can make out tiny spots of color on the other end. They are blurry from where he is, and the explorer in him is tempted to take a closer look._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knows it is possible he may find danger, but one cannot learn if they have not discovered, right? It is the very reason why his people are so sheltered and ignorant. They have the entire ocean to investigate, yet they remain afraid. If it were not for other explorers, they would not know a lot of the information that is available to them now. Kyungsoo did not even know that there were oceans of different names until Jongin told him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo goes back to the surface and calls for Jongin. The other regards him curiously, then swims over when the merman waves him over. “What’s wrong, Kyungsoo?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I found something,” Kyungsoo says. “I want to check it out.” He dives back under the water before Jongin can respond, knowing that he will be followed, regardless._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo gestures toward the opening, and Jongin reckons him with wide eyes. Unexpectedly, his mouth forms into another one of his open mouthed, toothy smiles. Kyungsoo ignores the fact that Jongin is probably not supposed to be capable of that action underwater. He jerks his thumb towards the tunnel, and Jongin nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______The merman swims through first. He can hear the swish of Jongin following closely behind. While passing through, Kyungsoo wistfully imagines all the crowns he could make with the gems on the walls. He knows they would be nearly impossible to detach, though._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both make it to the other end of the tunnel to discover a small pool. It is just as pretty as the water from the brook, except there seems be no living things besides a few aquatic plants that remain at the floor. There are more gemstones that blanket the walls. They glow brightly, and the setting leaves Kyungsoo in awe. He is so engrossed by the images in front of him that he does not notice Jongin is not beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Looking up, he can see a brighter light. He rises to the surface, and is greeted by a more stunning setting. There is a small opening to the sky, bringing more light. All Kyungsoo can see is blue. Additional glowing gemstones cover the wall, followed by an abundance of white flowers on vines. They also glow, and Kyungsoo is completely convinced that this place is entirely magical._ _ _ _ _ _

______“These are jasminum,” Jongin says. “You might commonly know them as jasmine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo all but springs from the water, startled. Jongin is standing at the left side of the broad platform; a platform that Kyungsoo had not realized was there. Jongin traces a finger over one of the petals, and the merman realizes he is talking about the flower._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They glow. Everything in here glows. I have never witnessed anything like this before. I mean, jellyfish glow, and a couple of other fish and such, but I have never seen-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look who can’t stop talking, now,” Jongin chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time, it is Kyungsoo who immaturely sticks out his tongue. It is a behavior very atypical of him. Jongin is the only logical explanation for pulling that behavior out of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry, the gorgeous things always deserve to be appreciated by the mind and the eyes. I would know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo does not understand what Jongin means with his ending statement. However, when he takes a moment to admire him, he knows he can agree with the first._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is amazed that Jongin’s skirt managed to remain at his hips, one side of it a little higher up than the other. Although, his hair has fallen from the ponytail that it was in. The rice straw Jongin used to tie it must not have been durable enough for the water. Jongin stands out amongst the gemstones behind him, a contrast to their vibrance. Yet, to Kyungsoo, Jongin is more brilliant. The gems are supposed to illuminate the setting, yet Jongin does that for them. To Kyungsoo, Jongin is ethereal._ _ _ _ _ _

______He goes over to the edge of the platform, and attempts to pull himself up. This is always the moment where the merperson begins to resent the fact that his tail weighs so much. He cannot even fathom how Jongin has managed to carry him back and forth all this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me lend you a hand,” the human offers. He crouches down, and helps to pull the other up. They are successful in their endeavors, except Jongin ends up falling backwards causing Kyungsoo to land on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodness, are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin only smiles sheepishly, his eyelids crinkling at the corners like they always do, as he squints up at Kyungsoo. “More than okay,” he breathlessly replies. Kyungsoo blames the lack of breath on the fact that he is heavy to lift, on top of the force of the fall. He does not acknowledge the contradictions within this logic that are created by Jongin’s words. Their faces are only inches apart, though Kyungsoo cannot bring himself to move away. He stares at Jongin’s features. The bluish-green of his eyes, his long lashes, the round tip of his nose, the sharp bone defining his jaw…He is captivating._ _ _ _ _ _

______His cupid’s bow glistens, and Kyungsoo guesses his face is still damp from being in the water. It leads to his pink lips, thick and prominently so. Kyungsoo entertains the thought of kissing them, unconsciously licking his own._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So cute,” Jongin murmurs. It is so low and quiet, that Kyungsoo thinks he might not have meant to say it outloud._ _ _ _ _ _

______A blush warms itself onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I am not. Refrain from calling me that in the future.” He scrutinizes the walls, trying to distract himself from the presence beneath him. Jongin has an arm wound to his waist, and that is Kyungsoo’s excuse for remaining in this position._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are. You’re cute and you have large, pretty eyes,” Jongin coaxes. “Please look at me, Kyungsoo. ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There is a sense of vulnerability in his voice. Kyungsoo does as he says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not sure if this is too soon, but I know that a person can’t help how they feel...” He reaches up to caress Kyungsoo’s cheek with the hand that is not resting at his waist, thumb running over the pink hue. “...And I like you. I like you a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo inhales when Jongin’s thumb barely touches his bottom lips. His mouth slightly parts, and if he wanted to, he would be able to taste the tip of Jongin’s finger with his tongue. Without a further hint, Jongin is leaning up, and Kyungsoo’s face is moving down. Their lips touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______The kiss is calm at first. They barely move. The two of them simply finding comfort in the softness of each other’s lips. Jarringly, its Kyungsoo who deepens it. He parts his mouth, gently taking in Jongin’s bottom lip, causing the other to sigh. Jongin leans back down to rest his head against the platform, and Kyungsoo follows, their lips never separating. The action is still slow and steady. Eyes closed and completely drawn into the moment. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s hand sliding down his back, making contact with the smooth, dark scales of his tail. He fails to keep the moan from coming out of his mouth, which makes Jongin’s mouth twitch into a smile. It does not stop their lips from moving._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo realizes he could stay like this with Jongin for a long time. Maybe even forever._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then he remembers where they are._ _ _ _ _ _

______All too soon, it ends with Kyungsoo leaving a few lasting pecks to Jongin’s addicting lips. When he finally tries to pull away, Jongin repeats the same action, and gives the other, three more pecks. They both start to laugh, completely in their own world._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I like you, too,” Kyungsoo admits. “I think you have ruined me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin laughs some more. “I’m glad to hear that.” He gives Kyungsoo another peck on the lips, and then another on his cheek. Kyungsoo welcomes all of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think we should get back.” The merman suggests, moving himself off of the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin agrees, and helps him get closer to the edge of the platform so he can dive back into the water. Before Kyungsoo does go in, Jongin stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Can we keep this place between us, though? We can come back as much as we’d like.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Simultaneously, the gemstones twinkle, and the petals of the flowers begin to glow even brighter at the mention of the two returning in the future. The merman is certain this is a direct response to Jongin. Something tells him that this very moment is significant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo nods slowly, expression breaking out into a wide beam as he considers how special this location now is for them. “Definitely.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______The feeling is peculiar to say the least. The two have hung out together every single day since they first met. Kyungsoo thinks back on how easily they became friends, hardly showing signs of discomfort or even distrust. There is just something about Jongin that makes it easy to find assurance in him._ _ _ _ _ _

______This thought brings Kyungsoo back to what happened the day before yesterday._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Is the human purposefully avoiding him? Did Kyungsoo scare him off? Or did something worse happen?_ _ _ _ _ _

______What if something happened to Jongin while he went searching for fruit or something? Kyungsoo has no way of finding him on the island without the ability to walk. He is far from a superhero, but he hates feeling like he is helpless to a situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is in the late afternoon when Kyungsoo finally sees Jongin again._ _ _ _ _ _

______He and Atlas are sorting through more shells by the shore. Kyungsoo already has a plan for the next crown, so it would not hurt to get things started. They will have to put things away soon, though, because the sun is beginning to set, and Atlas’ parents will be expecting him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you didn’t miss me too much,” Jongin greets, a little ways from the shoreline. It startles Kyungsoo, who has been completely focused on his task. He notices that Jongin is wearing a new plant skirt. This one hangs a bit longer down his thighs, and there are more flowers attached to it than the one he wore prior. “I brought you something, Atlas.” He is holding a banana leaf, which is being used as a wrap for something. Bending down, he unfolds the top part, and Atlas squacks with glee. He waddles over, and Jongin pets the penguin while he picks at the content inside. Kyungsoo can tell what it is, just by the smell. They are anchovies, Atlas’ favorite. “Slow down, boy,” Jongin chuckles. “I know you have to go home, soon. Save some for your family, alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Atlas takes a step back, dipping his head, slightly. Jongin picks the pouch up, and offers to give the penguin an escort. He agrees, happily, and they start to go on their way._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______By this point, Kyungsoo is already irritated, and very close to becoming angry. Jongin has the audacity to disappear for a day without telling anyone,. Now he is back, and acts as if his actions could not have caused concern. A pack of anchovies would win over Atlas on any circumstance, but Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo does not even receive a proper ‘hello’. The nerve._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin turns his head to send heed to Kyungsoo, and winces when he meets his glare. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and with a petty nudge of his shoulder, he brings his attention back to his shells. “You better be,” he grumbles, gathering his items, and stuffing them into the sack he always carries._ _ _ _ _ _

______The merman decides to bring his things back to his own home. He usually does not like calling it that, but it is where he sleeps. He hardly stays there, mostly because he prefers to spend his time doing everything over nothing at all. His destination is only a 5 minute swim to and from. He knows Jongin will take triple that time to get back to this part of the beach, so he goes._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is a small coral cave. It lies about 11 miles away from the island. It is comfortable for Kyungsoo. It does not attract sharks, especially because they do not normally seek food 30 feet below the surface. A bonus is that nothing much bigger than the merman can actually fit through any of the entrances. Lucky for Kyungsoo, the sandbed is soft, so he hardly has issues sleeping. Oftentimes, he will come back here to sleep just to see other small fish resting there. He doesn’t fuss over it. There is room for many, and it is not like he spends a great deal of his time there in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sets the his items down in a hidden crook where he keeps Sohyun’s finished crown. He stares at it longingly for a moment before reminding himself he must get back to the beach._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you’re upset. What I did was wrong, I know,” Jongin concedes. Kyungsoo can tell that he is sincere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin once again carries him through the forest, towards the brook._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their brook._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo tilts his head and studies Jongin’s face, his own arms wrapped over the other’s shoulders. The gingered light from the fading sun is what helps guide them. He pokes at the corner of Jongin’s lips. “You keep trying not to smile. Are you positive that you are truly sorry?” Kyungsoo is only teasing. There is no way he could ever hold a grudge against Jongin. He still is a bit annoyed, though._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am. I am really sorry. I’ll never do it again, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s lips quirk up again, amusing the person in his arms. “But you’ll really love what I’ve done, I hope.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They make it to the brook, the hue of the water shimmering beautifully under this new view of light. Kyungsoo never fails to be in awe every time he sees this place. He has seen his kingdom’s castle up close many times before, which is a marvelous setting all on its own. In spite of that, nothing comes close to the attraction of this site. It is very intimate, and intimacy is something the merperson has rarely gotten the chance to experience. Not until he met Jongin._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is prepared for the human to set him down on the ledge like he always does before they both enter the water. Alternatively, Jongin takes a detour, walking around the body over water, towards the stony part of the waterfall. It is a bit slippery, and Jongin stays cautious in his steps, especially because he is carrying Kyungsoo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jongin, what are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll see.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They make it to the back where the stones ascend like a set of steps. Everything is dry, which makes it easier for Jongin to maneuver. He begins to climb up, his strong legs carrying their weight with ease. There is an opening in the middle, where he finally stops. Kyungsoo peers over in an attempt to examine the hole. It is not completely dark, a faint light coming from the end of it, but it intimidates him. He cannot tell what Jongin’s plans are, but he has a feeling that they will be making a trip through here. It is true that Kyungsoo likes to explore, but he is much more at ease with the thought of adventures in water.  
Jongin carefully sits down at the opening, his hold on Kyungsoo tight as ever. He looks at the merperson, eagerly. “Ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For what?” Kyungsoo replies uneasily. “Jongin what are we-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______What comes next is the sound of Kyungsoo’s yells, and Jongin’s rowdy laughter as they begin to slide down a ramp, into a smooth spiral. They land in a sandy pit at the bottom, Jongin having taken the most of it. Still, he shows no signs of pain or harm. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is already missing the presence of water very deeply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jongin asks, still cradling the merman._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo responds with an utterance of disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin only grins back before standing up. By some means, he does this with Kyungsoo securely in his arms. “Close your eyes, Kyungsoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will you throw us down another hole?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin giggles. “Not today, I don’t think. Just close them, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo does as he is told, but not before sending him a fake, accusatory frown._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin begins to take a few steps. Kyungsoo gathers the sound of each breath that puffs out of his mouth. He has no idea where they are, and what Jongin about to show him, but he feels no genuine sense of fear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have asked me this already.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Open your eyes, Kyungsoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The first thing he notices is that they are in the cavern they found two days ago. Their secret._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is as beauteous as when he first saw it. The gemstones and flowers that align the walls glow brighter than ever. The colors they hold are more vibrant, and they reflect across the entire space. One thing Kyungsoo had not noticed before, is that there is another opening to the sky above the platform as well. He can see part of the moon, as well as the stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the center of the platform lies a colossal shell, big enough to hold a person or two. Kyungsoo did not imagine he would ever see one so massive, though he recognizes what it is right away. It is a haminoea shell. Its shade resembles the inside of a guava, a fruit that Jongin introduced him to last week. The exterior is transparent enough that Kyungsoo can see it is filled halfway with sand. The sand sits under a layer of taro leaves where flower petals are sprinkled over it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Off to the side sits a perfectly rectangular block of stone, shiny and polished. Placed over it is a maranta plant. An array of fruits are perched over it in a hastily weaved basket. Alongside them sits seaweed, a batch of oysters, and manila clams. Kyungsoo remembers telling Jongin that manila clams are his favorite things to eat, despite the fact that he does not eat them often. On the ground, over two great mushrooms at opposite ends of the table, lie halos made up of leaves, flowers and wire of twigs. They are flower crowns._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do not understand. You constructed all of this for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin moves to rest Kyungsoo on one of the mushroom tops. Kyungsoo makes sure to grab the flower crown placed onto it before he is set down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you’re hungry,” Jongin says, going over to the other side of the table. “I can explain over supper?” He puts on his own flower crown._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo stomach growls, as if it was summoned by Jongin’s mention of a meal. “I have not eaten much, today,” he sheepishly answers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin giggles. “Eat up. There is enough to feed many.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The first thing Kyungsoo reaches for is one of the manila clams. Jongin grabs a slice of avocado. “You have no idea of the beast you have awoken by putting these in front of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anything for a prince like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo stills, nearly choking on the food in his mouth. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just wanted to treat you specially. That’s why I made the flower crowns.” Jongin makes a concerned face.”Did I do something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo shakes his head immediately, not wishing to hurt Jongin’s feelings. “There is nothing wrong, Jongin. I really appreciate this. I just feel like I should not be compared to someone of such high ranking. I feel ordinary. If anything, you could be a prince. I think you have all the qualities of one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, thank you. I feel flattered that you see me that way,” Jongin says. “But I do think you’re special, Kyungsoo. You deserve to think highly of yourself, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The merman struggles with a way to respond to that, so he changes the subject. “You have yet to tell me about all of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh right, I almost forgot.” Jongin looks flustered, and Kyungsoo feels guilty for making him feel that way. “I’ve always felt drawn to the brook. I don’t know why, but I find myself coming back to this area from time to time. My thoughts seem to settle much better here. Is that strange, Kyungsoo?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo swallows the food in his mouth. “Not at all. It sounds quite common to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin continues. “I was curious, so I came around the back of the waterfall, and I just started to climb the stones. Next thing you know, I slip, and I’m going down this slide. It didn’t take me long to realize where I was. I found a couple of these things hidden in the corners.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How could we have missed such things?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We didn’t spend a lot of time here. Besides, we were pretty preoccupied, I think.” Jongin smirks. It is not something he does a lot, but it squeezes a knot in Kyungsoo’s belly when he does._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo goes for a piece of seaweed, now refusing to look at the other sitting across from him. “Anyway.. Go on.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“That large shell over there? It was already here this whole time. It’s strange because it was already filled with its contents, besides the flower petals. That was me,” Jongin adds with a blush. “I gathered mostly everything else, but this stone was here, too. Along with these mushrooms.” Jongin gestures to their makeshift dinner table. Kyungsoo has not sat at one in a very long time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo contemplates for a moment. “This sounds interesting. As if someone lived here once before, and has now abandoned it. I hope we are not intruding.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know this might sound careless, but I sense no danger from this place, and trusting my instinct is important to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As silly as it may be, Kyungsoo trusts his own instincts because they trust Jongin’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______They eat quietly, until they cannot fill themselves anymore. Kyungsoo learns that Jongin even prepared a drink made with berries and freshwater from a cooler stream nearby. It is delicious, and nothing like anything Kyungsoo has ever tasted._ _ _ _ _ _

______An awkward instance does not once pass. When they finish, Jongin carries Kyungsoo to the haminoea shell, gently placing the merman inside before fitting himself beside him. It is cozy between the two of them, yet the interior is a lot more spacious than Kyungsoo expected. The bed inside is soft, and cushiony, and Kyungsoo easily relaxes as they watch the stars. “This is lunar sand, is it not? Are you aware of what that is? You tend to know everything,” Kyungsoo teases._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is, actually,” Jongin nods. “How did you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I used to have a bed made with it. This sand takes patience to make. But it is so restful, no wonder the process it takes to make it. One must wait every lunar eclipse for it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know,” Jongin says, lying on his side so he can give Kyungsoo his full attention. “It’s pretty marvelous. Just like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything else that follows happens just as suddenly as the first time they kissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time, it is Jongin who lies over Kyungsoo. Their lips move fervently, tongues granting entrance into each other’s mouths. This kiss is much more heated, filled with want and desire. Jongin kisses down the merman’s neck, not minding the faint taste of salt from his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to show you s-something,” Kyungsoo manages to gasp out. Jongin’s mouth is suctioned onto a sensitive part of his skin, and it drives Kyungsoo mad. “Do you not wish to see?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin hums and licks at the small bruise he has made before letting up. “What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand, and leads it down to the front of his tail, a few inches from his belly button. There is a bulge there, under scales that have gotten warm, and somewhat oily. It continues to swell, and Kyungsoo groans when Jongin curiously adds pressure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin takes in Kyungsoo’s form, withering, and beginning to sweat. He presses against the bulge once more, this time with purpose. He grins when Kyungsoo moans out loud, and repeats the action because he likes the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice. “Is this…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo nods his head, impatiently. He knows exactly what Jongin is asking about. “Yes, y-yes. It is what you think it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Show it to me,” Jongin requests. His tone is husky in a way Kyungsoo has never gotten from Jongin, in the past._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly, the scales begin to stretch, revealing a hidden organ. It rises from out of its cocoon , until the head is facing upwards. Kyungsoo releases a sigh of relief as it is set free from its confinements. No one has ever seen him like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I?” Jongin asks. He patiently runs his other hand alongside the merman’s waist until he is granted permission. The appendage is similar to the human’s own. It is thick, though not as long. It appears glossy, like the skin of a marble berry. The color resembles that of the fruit’s as well, blending in with the dark scales of Kyungsoo’s tail that reflects the tint of blue in a certain light. Jongin begins to stroke it, slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The texture reminds Jongin of some sort of slime. It feels leathery as well. A contrast to what he is familiar with, it still does not bother him, and he takes great joy in the beautiful sounds that advance from the merman’s throat. He almost sounds like he is singing._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stay like this for a while. The merman is utterly unabashed in his pleads and expressions. He tries his best to keep eye contact with the human when Jongin directs him to. It sparks a sharp flame under Kyungsoo’s skin in a way he cannot coherently express. The rasp in Jongin’s speech, and the fervor of his blue-green eyes become too much to handle. When Kyungsoo reaches his peak, he cums a glittery white substance. Jongin does not hesitate in scooping some of it in his fingers, taking it upon himself to have a taste._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s so salty, “ he says, his face scrunched up despite the large smile he sports. “I mean, I wouldn’t think it’d be this salty, with all the fruit I’ve been sharing,” he jokes, sampling some more. “I kind of like it, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo chortles at this, completely amused by the human’s behavior. Jongin starts to giggle as well, and then they are both laughing hysterically like they have been in the presence of the funniest thing in the world. Kyungsoo is still panting when Jongin leans over him for another, leisurely kiss. He feels completely sated. He contentedly lets his own hands run down the hard flatness of Jongin’s abdomen, fingers slipping under the flower band of is skirt. The merman returns the favor that was just granted to him, smirking when Jongin loses the ability to continue kissing. They exchange gasps, and hot puffs of air between each other’s lips until Jongin becomes boneless as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two spend the rest of the night like this; exploring each other’s bodies, then watching the stars during their breaks. They do not rush anything. The two take comfort in each other’s gentle heat. It turns into a pattern through the hours, the only sounds existing being their voices, the slickness of skin, and the soft trickle of water._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo and Jongin lie on the beach, a few feet away from the water. The sand is fiercely heated under Kyungsoo’s body, but he finds that he likes the sensation._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two watch as Atlas plays in the water with his family. Kyungsoo twinkles at the sight, appreciating the fact that the penguin can live such a fulfilling life._ _ _ _ _ _

______There is a ship in the distance. Kyungsoo finds this extremely odd. It is far in distance, but too close to the island for his liking. No boat has ever gotten so close to the islands, and he silently wonders why this is happening now. The thought that it could be people looking for Jongin nervously crosses his mind. He decides to ignore it, for now. Maybe it will pass._ _ _ _ _ _

______Absentmindedly, he begins to speak out loud. “I must deliver the crown, soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Beside him, Jongin rests on his back. The sunlight does wonders to Jongin’s skin, and Kyungsoo is completely dumbfounded as to how he got so lucky to meet the man._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I come with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo laughs, thinking Jongin is being silly. However, Jongin is now sitting with his legs crossed, awaiting the other’s answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The distance is too far, Jongin. Your ability to breathe underwater is abnormal, but I do not think-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Abnormal? In what way?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo sifts through his brain for a well-mannered reply. How can he explain this to him when he hardly believes Jongin is a human anymore. “I was taught that humans don’t normally hold their breath for a long time. This is why they travel the sea in those large ships,” he says, gesturing towards the ship he noticed earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin commences to play with the lobe of his ear, a habit he does a lot. “Maybe I just have a talent for it. I must have practiced before…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“From my understanding, humans do not have the ability to laugh out loud underwater without choking, and that is something I have seen you do. Their bodies are not built to survive aquatic environments,” Kyungsoo explains._ _ _ _ _ _

______This seems to startle something within Jongin. His expression is pained and perplexed in a way Kyungsoo has never seen on him. “Well what are you saying, Kyungsoo? What else could I be? Certainly not a merman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe you have once dealt with magic. Possibly a sorceress, or enchantress that has ties with the sea,” Kyungsoo says this nonchalantly, not apprehending how much the topic troubles the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would have never done that,” Jongin seethes. He scowls at him, and it startles the merman. Jongin has always been smiles, and peaceful expressions. The notion that Kyungsoo is responsible for this mood makes him feel uneasy. “It is common nature that people of that nature use dark magic, Kyungsoo. Do you think I’m evil?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo flinches. The volume of Jongin’s voice is rising, and the merman begins to wish he had not said anything at all. “Of course not. I would never. I am just articulating the fact that you are different.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are also different.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Different from a human, yes. But, you and I both know it would be absurd for me to deny that. Besides, I do not look human, and I have not lost any of my memories.” Kyungsoo tries to remain rational with the other. It has been a long time since he took place in a conflict with someone else. Jongin is the last person he wishes to take part in this with. “Have you ever even considered trying to leave this island, Jongin? You have practically made a home for yourself here. The impression is that you have no qualms about staying here. In fact, it seems like you do not want to leave at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin stands, abruptly. He is staring at Kyungsoo with a look of hurt mixed with betrayal. Lowly, he says, “Do you want me to leave, Kyungsoo? Is that it? I can, because I don’t think I deserve to be cornered like this. Have fun delivering your crown.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo is stumped as he calls out for Jongin, telling him to come back. The man storms off into the forest, not looking back, For once, Kyungsoo would really like to have legs that he could follow Jongin with. He never meant to hurt the other’s feelings, and now he feels foolish for questioning him in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo is not ready to welcome back his old life of seclusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo has made it to his home kingdom, and is now on his way to the royal castle. Though he personally would not consider himself of great importance, he does not want to risk being seen by anyone that once knew him. Since he delivers his crowns himself, he would prefer the trips to be quick and easy._ _ _ _ _ _

______In his former town, he was known for his tail because of the rarity in the color of his scales. For this, he had lightly wrapped thick seagrass around it. Either way, Kyungsoo uses hidden routes throughout the kingdom in order to evade as many people as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he swims through, he thinks of Jongin and the way things escalated. Kyungsoo wishes things could rewind so he could change his wording, but what is done is done. All he can hope for is Jongin’s return. The time they spent together shall not be wasted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is not your fault, Chanyeol. He made his decision, and it probably had nothing to do with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo freezes as the mention of his best friend’s name. It is likely that he has no right to refer to Chanyeol in that way, anymore. Still, that is all Kyungsoo has ever known him as._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo is hidden behind a trinket shop. He knew the owner well, and he would frequent the shop a lot so he could buy things for his younger sister. She always loved baubles and ornaments. His parents found the interest silly, especially as the majority of the items were human made._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol must have been in the shop, looking for an instrument piece. He is very talented in the art of music. When Kyungsoo was around, the King and Queen would often invite him to perform in front of the castle for all of the townspeople. Kyungsoo wonders if they still do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still, it remains my biggest regret. We grew up together, and his parents were always so fond of me. I miss him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo cannot bear to listen to the conversation anymore. The pain in Chanyeol’s voice plagues him to no end. As selfish as it may sound, he refuses to come back, for he knows he will not be able to live his life freely if he does. He continues his journey to the castle._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he reaches there, he expertly bypasses the guards. They never know that he is there, and Kyungsoo owes that to how well he knows them by now. He makes his way up to the Princess’ bedroom window. Its location remains at the back of the castle, making it easy for Kyungsoo to remain inconspicuous._ _ _ _ _ _

______By now, he knows that the royal family must be having dinner. This makes it the perfect time to leave his gift. He starts to think about Jongin again when he recalls a detail from the other night. Jongin had given him a gem. One that glows. He refused to tell Kyungsoo where he acquired it, but he knew Kyungsoo felt like the crown was lacking. Jongin gave him the gemstone so Kyungsoo could feel better about his work. The gem makes a perfect addition. Thinking about it now, makes Kyungsoo’s chest ache. Jongin is the most considerate person he has ever met, and he feels like he has been taken for granted because of Kyungsoo’s own lack of consideration._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kyungsoo reminds himself that he has a mission to complete._ _ _ _ _ _

______As expected, Princess Sohyun’s window is shut. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo knows that all it takes it a little trick to get it open from the outside. One of the glass plates inside of the frame is loose, and the bottom corner of it overlaps towards the outside. All Kyungsoo has to do, is carefully pull it out. Then, he can reach for the door handle on the inside. With careful hands, Kyungsoo pulls the crown from the sack he carried it in, and gingerly sets it at the windowsill. When he is done, he places everything to how it was before he arrived. Mentally, he wishes the Princess a happy birthday._ _ _ _ _ _

______He swims around to another part of the caste. There he peers through the window where the royal family eat in the dining hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their voices sound murmured, but Kyungsoo can make out their words just enough.  
“Are you excited for your birthday celebration, tomorrow?” It is the queen who speaks._ _ _ _ _ _

______The princess half-heartedly pokes at the food on her place. “Why should I be, mother? Things have not been the same since he left. I miss my brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo can see the Queen’s face falling. The topic of the missing Prince is a hard one to discuss. Kyungsoo has strong faith in the impression that the Prince will never come back. “Dear, the guardsmen have given up the search, and we let them. We searched for so long, and… I think it is time we accept that he would prefer not to be found.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think the humans took him. They are a barbaric species, you know,” the King says loudly. “Selfish beings. All they do is continuously ruin our home. I wish he did not let his desire for adventure overlook his duties.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Without warning, Sohyun smacks the palm of her hand against the table, startling everyone. “Stop it, father. I know that he is still out there. He will come back, one day. I know it.” The Princess vacates the table, and the King and Queen make no efforts to stop her. Kyungsoo catches the beginning of a scolding from the Queen to the King before he rushes off back toward Sohyun’s bedroom window._ _ _ _ _ _

______She sits in front of her vanity, crying as she brushes through her hair. Kyungsoo’s heart tightens. He hates seeing her so crestfallen. She looks past her reflection in the mirror, and Kyungsoo ducks, knowing that she has noticed the crown. He hurriedly swims to one of the pillars a few meters away, and hides behind it. He watches as she floats in front of the window, and picks up the creation. She takes a moment to smile wistfully at it. Sohyun places the crown on her head, then opens the window. “I know you were here,” she says, loud enough for Kyungsoo to discern. “I miss you, Kyungsoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead of making a straight trip back to the island, Kyungsoo finds himself spying on the ship he saw earlier. It was not his initial plan, but he had happened to pass it by. It is closer to the island than it was when he first saw it, and it worries him. He does not know how many humans are on the ship. Kyungsoo does believe they are not inherently evil, yet he is not naive enough to think he can welcome an entire group of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the moment, he hides behind a structure of coral. He curses himself for discarding the seagrass. Taking a closer look at the ship, he counts twenty men. They are all doing different things. Most of them have wide smiles and perfect teeth, just like Jongin. Some of them have vociferous laughter, and they seem to be having a joy while out at sea. They do not seem so bad in the way that everyone makes them out to be. Kyungsoo’s mistake is being so swiftly gullible. While lost in his thoughts, one of the crew members spot him. Kyungsoo barely has the time to take action before a net is wrapped around him, and he is being pulled aboard._ _ _ _ _ _

______The merman panics, wriggling around in a struggle to escape from his trap. He is overwhelmed by the whistles and hollers that come from the sailors. They do not sound good-natured or inviting the same way their smiles looked. Kyungsoo deplores the fact that he was admiring them a moment ago. The material of the net is too strong, so he resorts to shouting for help. He is close enough to the island that anything with an acute sense of hearing will be able to hear him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jongin! Atlas! Someone, please help!” With the arms of three men, Kyungsoo is pulled overboard. More begin to crowd around him, and they touch him everywhere they can get their filthy hands on. Kyungsoo continues to shout._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The thing is a male,” one of them say._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It can talk,” another one teases. He pushes into Kyungsoo’s personal space. The man has a scruffy face, and beady eyes. Kyungsoo must have not gotten a good look at their smiles because this man’s teeth are yellow. His breath is rotten as it fans over the merman. “Can you sing for us, too?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo tries to move away as a different crew member gets closer to him. “What a pretty little thing,” he drawls._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is it. There is no escaping for Kyungsoo. The worst part is that it is exactly as his father foreshadowed. No one will save him, and now he must deal with the consequences._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Looks like we’ve gotten ourselves quite a prize, gentleman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angry tears prick at Kyungsoo’s eyes. He will never get to see his friends and family again. He will never get to apologize to Jongin. The men continue to treat the merman as if he is just some item. They talk about how smooth his skin is as they run their fingers over it, and discuss how valuable his scales might be. The stories were true all along._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boat begins to rock, and some of the men become alarmed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s going on?” one of them question, calling out to the front of the ship where it is being controlled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not me, I swear! It’s the waves! They’re getting aggressive on us!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The one who asked Kyungsoo to sing peers up at the sky. “How? The weather hasn’t even changed!” The movement of the boat becomes more frantic, causing everyone who stands to lose their footing. The man with the rotten breath, finally moves away from Kyungsoo. He looks over the railing of the ship. “Everyone follow protocol!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Crew members begins running around- _stumbling _around the ship. Water begins to splash into the boat, soaking Kyungsoo. The rocking of the boat progressively becomes more forceful . some of the men take purchase on anything they can find to keep them from falling into the ocean. The movement causes Kyungsoo to slide around, bumping into the wall of the deck and then being pushed back. He realizes that this is his only way of escaping.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Someone keep the mermaid from getting off of this ship!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo thinks quickly, using his lack of security to his advantage. As the tilt of the boat sends him back towards the railing, he flops into a roll, trying his best to go over it. He is not successful, and one of the men grab him, wrapping their arms around him. “You’re not going anywhere.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me go!” Kyungsoo uses his strength to hit back at the person with his upper body weight.The man cries out in pain, letting go of him. The boat tilts the opposite way, coming to Kyungsoo’s aid as it causes the man to lose his balance, and fall backwards. He almost falls off of the ship, but catches on to the foremast just in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________More water erupts onto the boat, harshly slapping against Kyungsoo. The merman does not let that stop him. When the boat tilts again, Kyungsoo uses all of his might and adrenaline to get himself out. He hears some of the crew members shout collectively in protest right before he knocks his head into the railing and falls off of the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo awakes, and his vision is blurry. He is wrapped in leaves. Taro leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His body feels warm, and his skin is dryer than usual. He is parched, and needs water. He knows he is not in the presence of any. Besides that fact, he feels completely at ease for some reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The longer Kyungsoo becomes aware of his surroundings, he discovers that he is not alone. People are speaking softly. Among these voices, Kyungsoo can collect a familiar one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jongin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The low chatter ceases, and then there are footsteps advancing towards him. It is now that the merman realizes where he is. On a lunar sand bed, in a shell. He slowly sits up, and there are the glowing gems and flowers along the cavern walls. The shell is now off to a side, instead of directly under the opening to the sky. Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels a fluffy presence beside him. The sensation of something round and damp, snuggles into his neck. It smells of fish. Anchovies and sardines. There is a low, guttural noise, followed by the sound of a high-pitched squeak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Atlas. Please do not cry.” Kyungsoo embraces his penguin friend. A sense of grief washes over him. A recollection of everything he experienced before today comes back, and Kyungsoo registers that Atlas must be aware of the last thing that happened to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A palm rests over Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin has a new aura about him. Nothing that contrasts to how Kyungsoo knows him. Just amplified, by some means. There is a gold ring painted around his left arm. It dances along his skin in the shape of leaves and flowers. He looks more radiant than Kyungsoo ever thought possible. His presence is somewhat authoritative._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dehydrated,” Kyungsoo responds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Someone else comes into Kyungsoo’s peripherals, and hands him a shell. It is filled with salt water, and Kyungsoo gratefully consumes it. “I have been told a lot about you, Kyungsoo. I am Kim Junmyeon, protector of the sea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junmyeon is handsome. Classically so, with dark hair, neatly combed to the side. He is shorter than Jongin, but he has a broader chest. Like Jongin, he has the same gold ring around his left arm, except his pattern is one of waves from the sea. It is apparent how muscular he is, if not for the thickness of his arms, and the hard lines on his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kyungsoo,” Jongin speaks up. “This is my brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, I want to introduce myself!” someone whines. Another man comes forward, casually resting his arms against the ridge of the shell. Kyungsoo feels like a baby in its cradle, surrounded by so many people. He still holds Atlas, who is purring gently in his arms. “I’m Oh Sehun, nice to meet you. Protector of the sea, in training. We’re actually the ones who helped you get off of that boat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo’s head whirls, too many things coming to him at once. These people, and this title he has never heard of before. Protector of the sea? “What? How? Jongin, what is going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin gives Kyungsoo a sympathetic look. “When you began to question things the other day-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The other day?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. Nearly two days ago is when this all happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo pauses. He has been unconscious for almost two days? “The last thing I remember is falling off of the boat. How?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just let me explain, okay? Would you like to come out of the bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo nods, and Atlas pulls away from him so Jongin can pick him up and help him back into the water. Once settled, the merman feels relieved. The water instantly rejuvenates him. “Thank you,” he says. Now, he can finally get a good look at the three men standing before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sehun is actually taller than Jongin. His legs are long, and his torso is, too. He is slender, but still sinewy; though neither of them are as muscular as Junmyeon. Sehun's shoulders are wide, and his posture holds the air of a king’s. The gold ring around his arm illustrates wind. Kyungsoo notices that they wear skirts of the mesh material that Jongin had worn when they first met. This time, the design is neater, as well as imposing. Each of them are tied together with the same glowing gemstones along the walls. Jongin’s has flowers on his, the only one that deviates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin continues where he left off. “When you questioned me, I knew deep down that there was something different about me, too. I knew that I was not human. I gathered the pieces after my memories started coming back awhile ago. I was just afraid. After I left you on the beach, I came here and found Junmyeon and Sehun just standing around. Instantly upon seeing them, my entire memory was restored.” Jongin takes a deep breath. “What I am is a sea nymph. We all are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nymph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo has heard that before. As a child, there were legends of beings who guarded parts of the ocean with magical abilities. Good magic. They are said to be knowledgeable about the entire Earth. Besides their powers, they possess great strength; some of them capable of carrying tremendous boulders. Because they are known to preserve their homelands, and the life amongst them, animals are naturally drawn to them. The merman never knew these legends were true, and always believed them to be myths. Now, it all makes sense. All of these things add up to Jongin and his entire nature, and Kyungsoo cannot believe this did not occurred to him till now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junmyeon speaks up. “On nights of the full moon, nymphs lose a great deal of control in their powers. We usually use those nights to recharge, and we refrain from using our abilities as much as possible, if at all. On the last full moon, there was a belligerent storm. A hatchling got separated from his mother by the waves while they were looking for refuge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My duty is primarily to nurture plants and animals. I have the ability to sense when something goes wrong,” Jongin explains. “I remember trying to save the hatchling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And you were successful,” Junmyeon inserts. “Right after it happened, we watched as he was knocked over by a brutal wave. He ended up hitting his head against a rock. I attempted to search for him, but the higher ups would not let me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Higher ups?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sehun looks up, and gestures toward the sky. “They are the ones in charge of all nymphs. Land and sea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junmyeon resumes the story. “They said that it would be too risky, and that they would allow me to search in the morning. I was distressed, and I didn’t care, but I knew that they were right. I would be putting a lot more than just my own life at risk if I had tried to use my powers, especially while in the water. By the morning, Sehun and I could not pick up any trace of him with our senses. I knew then that he was either dead, or had lost his abilities.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Remember the faces I mentioned before?” Jongin asks. “They were the faces of my brother, and Sehun. You were right. I never wanted to leave this island. I just didn’t know why. I have always been drawn to this place, specifically, and that is because it is my home. And as my memories started to come back, so did my other senses and abilities. My traits as a sea nymph were slowly returning, and this is how they were able to track me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The enlightenment is astonishing to say the least. “This must be why that ship managed to get so close to the island. Because you guys were weak after the full moon, especially without Jongin. He has been gone for so long, you must have not been able fend off humans any longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junmyeon nods. “Correct. I can control the direction of the water, so it is usually me who steers them away if they ever start to get close. Two of us together can create a shield around the areas that we protect. It makes islands invisible to humans. At the time, I could not do this with Sehun because he is still in training. Since Jongin has been absent, Sehun has worked hard to practice his abilities. He helped make a shield just yesterday, for the first time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sehun smiles bashfully, and stares down at the ground. He does not initially appear so, but this side of him displays the maturity the others must have over him, though Kyungsoo assumes he cannot be much younger. “It’s nothing. I am thankful that I can be of help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are more than that, Sehun. If it weren't for your abilities, we would not have been able to save Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon reassures, pulling the other nymph into a side hug. He brings his gaze to Kyungsoo. “Sehun has the ability to command the wind, which proved to be great aid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo smiles warmly. “Thank you. I owe you all my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It is our job, Kyungsoo. You owe us nothing,” Junmyeon replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin goes over to the ledge of the pool, and squats down. “I hope you will forgive me, Kyungsoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The merman swims closer, so his hands rest on the platform before him. “It is me who should be asking for forgiveness. I should have never assumed that you dabbled in dark magic. Your heart is pure, and I hope our friendship can continue to be as well.” Kyungsoo’s heart begins to beat too fast, and he wills himself to keep from crying. “We have to part now, do we not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin rests his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Who says? Come on, silly. What we have is more than a friendship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo’s eyed widen in surprise. He did not think Jongin would want to remain involved with him. He is shown otherwise when Jongin starts to lean towards him. Their lips come together, and Kyungsoo is glad he has gotten the chance to feel Jongin’s again. He feels like he is floating upwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Literally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he pulls away, the merman notices that their faces are positioned at an even level. he realizes a part of the water has risen, holding him up. It is Junmyeon’s doing, who is calmly standing off to the side, whistling as Sehun snickers. Kyungsoo laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He now knows everything about Jongin, so it is only fair that he reciprocates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There is something I have to tell you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Kyungsoo comes back to his kingdom, he wears no disguise. The townspeople are in shock. There are whispers all around him, and people bow as he passes. He wishes they would not do that. Kyungsoo does not believe he is that significant. If anything, they should be bowing for Jongin. If only they knew of the service he has done for nature. He accompanied Kyungsoo back to his town so the merman can make amends. Jongin is the one that convinced him, telling him it is wrong to keep his family and friends in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After the incident, many of Kyungsoo’s thoughts had become consumed by the idea that he would never see his sister again, and that she would never have gotten a proper farewell. He still dreads the idea of confronting his parents. Growing up, Kyungsoo learned that his parents reactions were predictable, but he could never guess how far they would go. His father was notorious for constantly chastising the Prince. Usually he did this while sharing how and why Kyungsoo’s dreams are so imprudent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That is in the past, though. Kyungsoo only hopes a part of them have changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just as he has._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s Do Kyungsoo, the prince,” someone shouts, immediately getting hushed by another standbyer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo feels ashamed, and slightly embarrassed. But he continues on. He does it with the comfort of Jongin by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They are able to enter the castle; The guards recognizing Kyungsoo on sight. Kyungsoo almost cannot believe he has spent more than a year sneaking around the village to deliver the crowns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Upon entrance, he sees his mother and father sitting at their thrones. His mother gasps, swimming forward to embrace him. “My son!” she cries. “Oh, how I have missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His father moves toward them and pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug as soon as his mother lets go. “You thoughtless boy. How could you leave us without a single word?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo gives an extensive bow to his parents. “I apologize to you, Mother and Father. What I have done was indeed thoughtless. I am sorry for the agony I have no doubt put you through because of my disappearance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But why did you do it?” Kyungsoo straightens up, and looks at Sohyun as she hovers behind his parents. “You abandoned me. I was so alone for such an awful amount of time. How could you?” Kyungsoo can tell she is more hurt than angry as tears begin to run down her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wordlessly, he goes to her, and wraps her in a hug. “I am sorry, baby sister. I am so sorry.” Kyungsoo does not realize he is crying as well, until she reaches up to wipe away one of his tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know you are.” Kyungsoo realizes that his sister is tough. Brave in a way that he never was. She will make a great queen, one day. “I would just prefer if you give me a warning next time, yeah? I know that you do not plan to stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The King frowns. “And why would he not stay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because I am not happy as a prince. I’d rather die than remain one, Father. You have to understand this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well I am afraid I do not,” his father replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “This may sound pitiful to you, but so be it. All my life, I have been overprotected, and overburdened with unnecessary responsibilities.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Unnecessary? You are part of the royal monarchy. The only time that word should be applied into your vocabulary is when it comes to your frivolous aspiration of becoming an explorer. You were not born for that life, Kyungsoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stop condemning your son, and allow him to speak,” the Queen says, hushing the King. “It is probably for this reason that he has left us in the first place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo gives his mother a grateful look. She returns to him, a weak smile. “As the eldest, I have always been constricted. I have always been reminded that I must remain perfect. Perfect is what I am not, and will never be. How can I be a good prince, let alone a great king, if my heart wishes to involve itself in something else? Even when I tried my hardest, and did what I was ordered to do, I did not gain support from you. My own parents. This is why I cannot stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The King opens his mouth, then closes it. He appears like he wants to argue, but cannot come up with any words. Instead, the Queen speaks up. “I understand. If a life outside of the kingdom is one that you truly want, then we will allow it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________These words stun Kyungsoo. He knew that whatever happened once he revisited his family, he would still leave. He just was not expecting things to go so smoothly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“On one condition, mother,” Sohyun says. She looks at her brother. “You must come back and visit, often. Also…” Kyungsoo catches a playful glint in her eyes, “you must introduce us to this handsome man with beautiful legs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin, who is smiling sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sohyun speaks up again, “By the way. I was right about Kyungsoo being the one who made those crowns, right? Mother, Father, I think I deserve a reward for the grand faith that I have in my talented brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright,” the King says. “You will have the rest of the week to do whatever you like, as long as you cause no trouble. That includes visiting the Byun’s trinket shop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Princess squeals in delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her father puts his hand up, “you must be accompanied by two guards-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fine, one. And you are allowed to spend that time with one other friend-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Two friends,” the Princess pipes up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The King sighs. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo chuckles at the scene. He was never treated this way by the time he got to Sohyun’s age. She is seventeen, now. When Kyungsoo was seventeen, all his time was spent studying. He does not resent that his sister gets treated differently, though. She deserves that happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now,” the King says. “Introduce us to this fellow, Kyungsoo. It is strange, but I feel a reliable energy from him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin and Kyungsoo share a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They are speaking with Chanyeol in his small hut. His reaction to seeing Kyungsoo again was completely cheerful, though teary eyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They rekindle, and Kyungsoo tells him all about his life near the island. Chanyeol tells him that he has created a musical group with some other musicians in the kingdom. They already have many fans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am glad to see you back, Kyungsoo. Even if you are not staying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are always welcome to come to the island. I have great memories there,” Kyungsoo says, giving a quick glance to Jongin who is curiously fiddling with one of Chanyeol’s instruments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is this,” Jongin asks, lips pushed out in a pout. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanyeol picks it up, and positions it in his lap. “It’s a guitar. Would you like to hear song?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would love to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanyeol plays, and the others listen contently, enjoying the melody. Kyungsoo recognizes the song, and begins to sing along. His voice is decadently soothing. Jongin listens to the two with an expression of awe. “That is beautiful. Do you use magic to play this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not at all,” Chanyeol laughs. “Maybe I can teach you how to play, one day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That would be lovely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They soon say their goodbyes, and Jongin and Kyungsoo head back to the island before things get dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo feels even safer with Jongin now that they know each other’s identities. He will never take the other for granted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That night, Jongin carries Kyungsoo back to their secret place. Jongin’s home. They spend that night together, underneath the tranquility of the stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They are going on a journey; traveling all of the ocean(s), like Kyungsoo has always dreamed. Now that Sehun is no longer in training, Jongin is allowed to accompany Kyungsoo on this journey. Since Jongin is so well versed about the Earth, Kyungsoo knows he will be in good hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo visited his family the day before to say goodbye before his trip. His father is still upset about the former Prince’s decisions, but tries to be supportive. Kyungsoo had left another crown for Sohyun as a token. He knows he and Jongin will be gone for a while, so he wants to do things right, this time around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Currently, he and Chanyeol sit on the shallow part of the beach. The other merman decided to see his friend off before his big trip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re gonna spend a lot of time together when you get back, right?” Chanyeol’s tone is hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We will,” Kyungsoo promises him. There are times Kyungsoo believes he should stay just a bit longer. He reminds himself that he spent too much of his time doing the wrong things. This time around, he is sure he will come back. “Thank you for agreeing the check up on Atlas from time to time. Junmyeon and Sehun also say they will visit him as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanyeol is eyeing Sehun, who stands at the shoreline, speaking with Jongin and Junmyeon. “I think I’ll be back very frequently, then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo chuckles before moving off towards Atlas. The penguin kicks his foot along the water, and Kyungsoo can tell that he is sad to see him go. “I know this may seem like it is happening so suddenly. Junmyeon, Sehun, and Chanyeol are great people. You will love them just as much as Jongin, I swear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The penguin stares up at him with glazed eyes, and throws himself into the merman’s arms. “I know, I know. It is me you will miss the most.” Kyungsoo pulls away to look at him directly. Speaking a lower volume, he says, “do not tell anyone I told you this, for I would not want to hurt anyone else's feelings, but it is you who I will miss the most as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The penguins brays in reply, climbing into Kyungsoo’s lap to run the side of his face against the merman’s. This is his way of saying “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not long after, Kyungsoo and Jongin take their leave, everyone waving them off as they went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have a question,” the merman says to the sea nymph as they start their journey. They float above the water for now, the island slowly disappearing behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And what is that question, my dear Kyungsoo?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in a playful manner. “If you are protector of the island, how is it that we did not meet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin smiles. “We weren't only hiding from humans, you know. Nymphs aren't typically allowed to make friends with outsiders, so we broke a couple of rules.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did notice you, though. I took a lot of interest, actually. I always thought you were cute.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm not,” Kyungsoo insists, pushing the other away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Super cute.” Jongin winces and swims away when Kyungsoo raises his arm in an attempt to hit him. He holds his thumb and index finger close together. “Mildly cute?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I most definitely will not be cute when I swim off without you.” The merman dives under, using his speed against the nymph. He can hear Jongin shouting a “That’s not fair!” before following after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo laughs, slowing down so Jongin can catch up to him. A pair of familiar arms wrap around him, and he sinks into them, letting the owner carry him bridal style. “You know, you do not have to do this anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin grins, looking down at Kyungsoo with an abundance of love. “I’m aware.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For all of his life, Kyungsoo wanted adventure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He could have never learned the true meaning of one, without Jongin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
